


This is Why He's Hot

by BakaEnna366



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Don't worry it's not nsfw, It's just weird, M/M, Topless people, and kinda funny, if u kno what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaEnna366/pseuds/BakaEnna366
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kuzuryuu are having a sleepover. Hinata's in for a small surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about this
> 
>  
> 
> It was my first time listening to 'this is why I'm hot' and I just kinda imagined this okay
> 
>  
> 
> I like crackships

 Hinata sat on Kuzuryuu's bed, quietly. He wasn't sure when the yakuza was going to finish dressing into his nightclothes. The brunette eyes Fuyuhiko's room. Nothing special. His gaze settles on the door Kuzuryuu entered to get dressed. Suddenly, the door opens. Kuzuryuu walks out rather forcefully, wearing nightclothes... But he forgot his shirt.

Hinata fumbles for his phone, and presses 'play' on the lock screen once it was switched on. He forgot that "This is Why I'm Hot" was playing.

_This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot. This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why I'm hot; I'm hot cause I'm fly, it ain't cause you're not. ~~~~_

 

Kuzuryuu just narrowed his eyes, but Hajime could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.

"What the fuck, Hinata?"

"Um... It's the song of truth!"


End file.
